


Oh, alfa

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Stiles is 16), Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Bluntness, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Frottage, Gender Role Reversal, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Pining, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Es un lío que el género secundario y los rangos de una manada utilicen los mismos términos, ¿pero qué importa si el sexo es bueno? Oh, y sentimientos, eso también (pero seamos honestos, Stiles es un adolescente).
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Oh, alfa

Es difícil correr por tu vida con una erección en los pantalones, pero así es como pasó Stiles aquellas semanas después de descubrir que Peter Hale era el Alfa. El Alfa-alfa, porque además de ser el Alfa de la manada (inexistente) con ojos rojos y todo, también su género era alfa. Ambas cosas lo hacían increíblemente imponente y Stiles estaba cachondo. Y confundido. Un montón. Ni siquiera había sentido tanta excitación con ningún omega, ni tan siquiera la hermosa e inteligente Lydia Martin, ni tan siquiera aquellos años en que el celo era irregular y los omegas llegaban al instituto a punto de entrar en celo sin darse cuenta. Sabía que no era normal sentirse atraído por otro alfa. ¿Emocionalmente? Seguro, nunca había sido como esos estúpidos neandertales que consideraban que un alfa debía estar con un omega y nada más, pero nunca había imaginado que al ver a otro alfa sentiría un terrible deseo de ponerse a cuatro patas y dejar que lo follara hasta que el alfa se cansara (y tantas otras cosas que solo confesaría en sus fantasías). Desgraciadamente eso no era una opción porque el tipo estaba tan loco que acabaría abriéndole en canal con sus garras en medio del sexo (no quería ni pensar por qué seguía duro aun con esa imagen en la cabeza).

Se alegraba de que Scott fuera completamente negado con sus nuevos supersentidos porque no habría manera de explicar por qué se ponía tan cachondo cada vez que veía (incluso cuando se mencionaba) al Alfa. Pero estaba seguro de que este sí que lo sabía. Esas sonrisas burlonas, esa mirada de «conozco tu sucio secreto». O quizá solo era su expresión por defecto. Fuera como fuera, tenía que mantenerlo oculto de los demás. No es que se avergonzara de sentirse atraído por un alfa, pero no estaba nada, nada bien sentirse atraído por _el_ Alfa. Si Derek lo descubría, le arrancaría la garganta con sus colmillos, por ejemplo.

No tuvo que preocuparse más cuando el Alfa murió. En parte era un alivio, sobre todo porque no tendría que investigar más asesinatos en serie, pero también se sentía decaído porque realmente le gustaba y quizá en otras circunstancias habría tenido alguna oportunidad (¿a quién quería engañar? ¿Un adonis como Peter Hale con alguien raquítico como él? Solo en sus sueños).

Y entonces regresó.

Por supuesto que Peter Hale podía resucitar, ¿de qué se sorprendía? Se puso duro automáticamente en cuanto lo vio, incluso aunque estuviera demasiado lejos para percibir su olor intoxicante. Pero el lobo desapareció tan rápido como apareció y Stiles acabó masturbándose aquella noche en su cama a pesar de su cuerpo dolorido y lleno de golpes. El alfa había vuelto y Derek estaba con él por lo que la cosa debía de haber mejorado. Quizá sí que tuviera una oportunidad.

Esperó a recuperarse de las heridas. Scott ni tan siquiera se había percatado de su estado, demasiado preocupado por acechar a una cazadora que no quería saber nada de él. Normalmente le molestaría, pero en esta ocasión jugaba a su favor, no se entrometería cuando fuera a buscar al Alfa (y tampoco dejaría que criticara sus gustos cuando los suyos propios eran tan cuestionables). Por su parte, el sheriff había aceptado sus excusas y, a pesar de algunas amenazas, lo había dejado pasar como si unos chicos dándole una paliza a otro no fuera más que cosas de críos. Así es como se afronta el _bulling_. Estaba algo decepcionado, pero, de nuevo, jugaba a su favor.

Cuando el dolor era apenas el que se podía sentir con un moratón, se dirigió al loft, el nuevo hogar de Derek. Era una mejora respecto a la estación de tren, pero seguía pareciendo abandonado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó el nuevo Alfa.

Ahora estaba seguro de que su atracción era hacia Peter y no hacia el hecho de que fuera un hombre lobo Alfa porque lo único que despertaba Derek en él era su instinto de huida.

—Um... Así que Peter ha... resucitado. ¿Es un zombi? No parecía que fuera a lanzarse a por el cerebro de nadie, pero-

—Stiles. Vete a casa—por la forma en que lo decía parecía una amenaza. Todo lo que Derek decía lo parecía.

—No es educado echar a las visitas de otros, querido sobrino.

 _Esa_ voz sí que hacía reaccionar a todo su cuerpo. Definitivamente no sonaba como un zombi. Peter descendió por las escaleras, cabeza en alto y un jersey blanco y ajustado con un obsceno cuello en uve envolviendo su musculoso torso. Derek olisqueó el aire de forma muy evidente, frunció el ceño... Y ahí iba su secreto.

—Um... ah...—Stiles abría y cerraba la boca como un pez sin formar un pensamiento coherente.

—Vamos Stiles, tú eres mucho más elocuente que eso—le dijo con esa maldita sonrisa.

Stiles inspiró hondo para- oh. Oh. Aún no había expulsado el aire cuando inspiró más profundo y tosió torpemente ahogándose con el aire. Miró al lobo con ojos como platos y la mandíbula en el suelo.

—¿Omega?—preguntó con tono agudo e incrédulo.

Peter levantó aún más la cabeza con orgullo y arqueó una ceja, desafiante.

—Pero... ¿cómo? Olías a alfa—preguntó, encontrando al fin su voz.

—El poder del Alfa puede tener ese efecto. Puede cambiar el género secundario para resultar más imponente. Ridículo porque no necesito ser un alfa para resultar imponente, ¿no crees?

Peter estaba tenso, seguramente dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza si daba una mala respuesta, pero tenía razón, no necesitaba ser un alfa. Tenía a un omega frente a él y aun así Stiles solo quería arrodillarse para él. Sus rodillas temblaban y un poco más y sus pantalones reventarían. Se aclaró la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que solo estaba asintiendo con la cabeza como el perro del salpicadero de un coche.

—¿Quieres follarme?—soltó y se tapó la boca con la mano porque no era eso lo que iba a decir (aunque sí lo que quería decir).

La sonrisa de Peter se extendió, luciendo sus dientes que no eran difíciles de imaginar como colmillos.

—Definitivamente no me importaría probarte—respondió casi como un ronroneo.

Comenzó a escucharse un gruñido en el loft y ambos se giraron para ver a Derek mirándoles con demasiadas emociones en su rostro como para poder adivinarlas, aunque la furia estaba clara.

—Creo que deberíamos seguir con esto en otra parte. ¿Te parece bien mi apartamento?

Stiles estaba asintiendo antes de que terminara y lo siguió como un perrito cuando Peter salió del loft. Creyó escuchar a Derek soltar maldiciones, pero no le prestó atención. Cuando se subió al ascensor con Peter, se pegó a una esquina, si no hacía eso acabaría intentando trepar al alf-, perdón, omega. Peter no parecía para nada afectado, estaba allí en medio con los brazos sueltos a los lados. Hasta que en menos de un parpadeo estaba sobre Stiles, presionándolo con su cuerpo contra la esquina del ascensor, las manos en sus caderas y un muslo entre sus piernas. Stiles probablemente habría dicho algo estúpido de no ser porque su boca estaba siendo invadida por la lengua del lobo. Tan solo podía gemir lastimosamente y aferrarse a aquellos fuertes hombros. No se restregaba contra él porque Peter mantenía sus caderas firmemente sujetas. Nunca había besado a nadie, pero estaba seguro de que ese no era el típico primer beso de un adolescente. Cuando Peter se apartó, Stiles estaba a un segundo de correrse en los pantalones. Peter lo observó por un momento sin soltarlo como si estuviera estudiándolo. Stiles no estaba seguro de si el veredicto fue favorable o no porque tan solo murmuró y se dio la vuelta justo cuando las puertas se abrían. El alfa tuvo que sujetarse a la pared porque sus piernas parecían a punto de ceder.

Tuvo que recomponerse rápido porque las puertas volvían a cerrarse. Echó a correr detrás de Peter, casi tropezando en las escaleras de entrada, y lo alcanzó justo frente a su _jeep._

—Aún no tengo mi carnet así que...—le dijo, señalando con una mano el coche.

—Sí, claro—Stiles asintió y abrió la puerta del pasajero. Entonces frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Miró de reojo a Peter sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionaría, no quería que se lo tomara mal, pero el lobo tan solo arqueó las cejas y se metió en el coche. Fue probablemente el trayecto en coche más difícil de su vida. Estaba duro, cachondo y no podía dejar de imaginar lo que iba a pasar una vez que llegaran al apartamento de Peter. ¿Lo peor? Peter estaba sentado junto a él, en su _jeep,_ dejando su olor por todo el asiento. ¿Estaría húmedo? Después de todo era un omega, se mojaría al excitarse. Podría dejar su asiento manchado de su- Oooh no, ahí no. Tenía que forzarse a mantener la atención en la carretera si no quería acabar en una cuneta o subido a la acera.

Cuando al fin aparcó frente al edificio que le indicó Peter, este se inclinó hacia él, sus labios rozando su oreja.

—Apuesto a que podrías correrte solo con mi voz—le susurró y Stiles gimió en respuesta. Eso era un definitivo sí.

Por desgracia, Peter no cumplió con esa deliciosa promesa y en su lugar salió del coche. Stiles suspiró y golpeó el volante con la cabeza. Necesitaba recuperar algo de control. Eso no era lo que tenía planeado para hoy, pero por una vez se alegraba de que los planes se torcieran.

Salió del coche y tuvo que correr de nuevo porque Peter ya estaba entrando en el edificio. Era seguramente el edificio con más clase de la ciudad (tampoco es que hubiera muchos), ni comparación con el abandonado loft de Derek. Había un portero en la entrada detrás de una recepción como la de los hoteles.

—Bienvenido, señor Hale—le recibió con una sonrisa y después a Stiles con otro «señor».

—David—le saludó Peter inclinando levemente la cabeza y Stiles tuvo que agitar la mano torpemente.

Se esperaba una repetición de lo que había sucedido en el loft cuando entraron en el ascensor (lo estaba anticipando con muchas ganas), pero Peter no hizo nada, tan solo esperó hasta que se detuvo en la última planta (qué típico). El apartamento era grande, amplio, techos altos y espacios abiertos. Podría haber resultado frío de no ser por el suelo de madera oscura, los muebles clásicos y los tonos cálidos de los sofás y los cuadros. En otro momento prestaría atención a los libros en las estanterías, ahora mismo tenía al omega delante de él, mirándolo como el depredador que era.

—¿Quieres un tour?—le preguntó sarcástico.

—¿A tu habitación? Sí.

Peter dio un paso hacia él y después otro, lentamente. Stiles estaba paralizado, menuda presa.

—Presuntuoso—le dijo, pero estaba sonriendo—. ¿Y si quiero hacerlo aquí? ¿Y si quiero que te arrodilles y me la chupes aquí mismo?

No era una orden, pero su cuerpo reaccionó como si lo fuera y cayó de rodillas frente al omega. Peter se sorprendió por un instante, aunque lo ocultó muy bien. Levantó la mano y la pasó por su cabeza, acariciando su pelo rapado.

—Vas a ser un buen chico, hmm—le dijo con su tono de terciopelo.

—Sí, alfa—cuando se dio cuenta de su error se mordió la lengua—. Ah, um, lo siento, no-

—Shh. Está bien. ¿Es como me has llamado en tus fantasías hasta ahora?

Por supuesto que Peter iba a adivinar que fantaseaba con él; que además supiera que lo llamaba alfa (una y otra y otra vez) tan solo conseguía que el rubor se extendiera hasta sus orejas. Stiles asintió, intentando que la mano no se apartara de su cabeza, era cálida y estaba hambriento de cualquier contacto posible.

—Mm. Ahora quiero que me llames omega con esa misma intensidad.

—Omega—Stiles gimió con aún más necesidad. Apenas podía reconocer su propia voz. Levantó las manos hasta sus caderas, cerca de su entrepierna, sin tocar pero pidiendo permiso y repitió—: Omega.

Peter sonrió, estaba deleitándose en su desesperación. Le hizo esperar unos segundos más antes de asentir. Stiles comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones tan rápido que apenas conseguía coordinar sus manos y era prácticamente imposible bajárselos. ¿Por qué tenía que llevar unos vaqueros tan ajustados? Aunque remarcaban muy bien sus atributos, eso tenía que admitirlo. Cuando al fin dejó al aire sus bóxeres negros, el bulto que había allí definitivamente era mayor que el del omega medio. No tan grande como la de un alfa, pero sí en la media de un beta. Estaba bastante seguro de que ser hombre lobo tenía algo que ver con eso, pero ya se lo preguntaría en otro momento. No pudo contenerse y se inclinó, cerrando los ojos en cuanto el olor invadió su nariz presionada contra su ingle. Un olor tan intenso, tan masculino, solamente Peter y nada más. Gimió en el fondo de su garganta, una nueva gota de presemen manchando sus calzoncillos ya húmedos.

—¿Vas a hacer algo más que olerme?—le preguntó, aunque parecía más entretenido que molesto.

Stiles le miró con ojos vidriosos y bajó sus bóxeres. Estaba a punto de volver a hundirse en su olor, pero consiguió resistirse y tomó el miembro en su boca en su lugar. Gimió ante el delicioso sabor que brotaba de la punta y asaltaba su lengua. Intentó concentrarse, quería que Peter se sintiera bien. Deslizó la polla más profundo en su boca y gracias a su entrenamiento fue capaz de no sentir arcadas cuando sintió la punta cerca de su paladar (sí, había entrenado, le había hecho cosas pervertidas a más de un plátano para que si llegaba este momento pudiera satisfacer a Peter. Al menos no estaba bajo de potasio). Movió la lengua por toda su longitud, realizando cada truco que se le había ocurrido y que había leído en internet. Algo debía de estar haciendo bien porque escuchó un profundo gruñido y la mano de Peter apretó un poco más su cabeza, pero sin llegar a forzarlo a tragar más.

Abrió sus ojos sin recordar cuándo los había cerrado. Peter lo estaba mirando con las pupilas dilatadas y el azul de sus ojos un poco más brillante de lo considerado humano. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Eso lo animó a llegar un poco más lejos, la nariz rozando su vello púbico. Sujetó sus bolas con una mano mientras seguía sosteniéndose con la otra a su cadera y comenzó a mover arriba y abajo la cabeza, repitiendo sus movimientos cada vez que escuchaba un gruñido del lobo.

Entonces Peter lo sujetó por la nuca y lo mantuvo quieto, casi todo el camino hasta el fondo. Sintió el miembro palpitar en su boca y el semen deslizarse por su garganta, caliente y prácticamente agua. Tragó hasta la última gota y cuando Peter terminó lo soltó. Stiles se sentó en el suelo y descansó su cabeza contra la pierna del omega. Llevó una mano a su entrepierna y se dio cuenta de que estaba blando y completamente empapado. Se había corrido en algún momento mientras se la chupaba a Peter, pero lo había disfrutado tanto que no estaba seguro de en qué momento había sucedido.

—Ooh, mírate, mi pequeño alfa. Has disfrutado tanto chupándomela que te has corrido sin tan siquiera tocarte. Eres adorable.

El lobo se agachó y deslizó un brazo debajo de sus muslos, levantándose con él en brazos sin la más mínima señal de que le pesara. Stiles soltó un gritito agudo y se aferró a sus hombros para no caer (no que Peter fuera a permitirlo). Aquella demostración de fuerza consiguió que su polla se esforzara por ponerse dura de nuevo. Peter podía hacer lo que quisiera con él y Stiles no tendría oportunidad de defenderse, pero aun así confiaba en él aunque con su historial no tuviera razones para hacerlo.

Tan solo se dio cuenta de a dónde lo llevaba cuando la puerta se abrió y reveló una cama de gran tamaño con sábanas beis y una colcha roja. No le prestó atención a nada más porque _estaba en la habitación de Peter_. El lobo lo estaba dejando entrar en su habitación más privada y eso también significaba que más cosas sexis podían suceder.

Peter gruñó y lo tiró sobre la cama, arrodillándose sobre él como si estuviera a punto de devorarlo.

—Eres intoxicante, hueles constantemente a deseo y excitación—le dijo y sus dientes eran quizá un poco más afilados.

Stiles lo agarró del jersey y tiró de él. Sus labios chocaron por un instante y después siguieron acariciándose, sus lenguas deslizándose una junto a la otra. Peter se sujetaba con los antebrazos a cada lado de su cabeza, pero el resto de su cuerpo descansaba sobre el del joven y Stiles adoraba esa presión.

De repente, Peter se levantó y Stiles quería tanto seguir con aquel beso que casi se levantó con él.

—Eres una gran distracción—gruñó como si estuviera molesto consigo mismo por no poder resistir.

Stiles se fijó en su entrepierna, se había subido de nuevo la ropa, los pantalones aún desabrochados, y estaba duro de nuevo. Cierto, el vigor de un hombre lobo. Por suerte, él no se quedaba atrás, siendo adolescente y todo eso.

—¿Vas a follarme?—le preguntó, agarrándose a la colcha para no comenzar a frotarse la creciente erección.

Peter le miró de arriba abajo pensativo y sonrió.

—Preséntate para mí—le ordenó.

No dudó en hacerlo. Tiró de su ropa, escuchando incluso algún crujido de las costuras, hasta que consiguió quitárselo todo. Entonces, se puso de rodillas, su espalda hacia Peter, y se inclinó con los antebrazos sobre la cama. Era un alfa, nunca le habían enseñado a presentarse ni tenía ese instinto, pero no le daba ninguna vergüenza hacerlo por Peter. Sintió un escalofrío, si era por el aire de la habitación en su piel desnuda o por el gruñido que vibró hasta en sus huesos, no estaba seguro.

—Tan bueno para mí—murmuró Peter tan bajo que casi no pudo escucharlo.

Agarró sus caderas y tiró de él hasta que su trasero sobresalía del borde de la cama. Con suavidad separó sus brazos y presionó sus hombros hasta que tocaron el colchón. Estaba enseñándole cómo colocarse para presentarse y Stiles dejó que manipulara su cuerpo a voluntad. Presionó su espalda hasta que la arqueó y separó sus rodillas un poco más.

—Hermoso—le aseguró con voz reverente.

Hubo un largo silencio donde Peter tan solo lo observó y, por primera vez en su vida, Stiles se mantuvo quieto. Esas dulces palabras, todo aquel aprecio era un bálsamo para su mente al mismo tiempo que una droga y Stiles quería oír más. Entonces hubo un sonido húmedo. No podía verlo, pero imaginó que era lubricante. Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para mantener su cuerpo inmóvil ante la emoción y cuando al fin sintió los dedos húmedos de Peter podría haberse corrido de no ser por haberlo hecho minutos antes. No estaba frío ni se sentía como lubricante normal y el olor... ¡Joder, Peter estaba usando su propia lubricación!

—¡Nnh! ¡Ome- ngh!—gimió intensamente y presionó el trasero contra sus dedos.

—Eso es, cariño. ¿Te gusta la sensación?—le preguntó con tono dulce. Deslizó el primer dedo dentro mientras acariciaba su espalda con la otra mano—. Oh. Estás más suelto de lo que esperaba—musitó, introduciendo el segundo dedo casi inmediatamente—. ¿Has estado jugando con tu culo pensando en mí?

Cada noche, incluso esa misma noche, probando cada objeto apto que podía encontrar por casa, aunque lo más grueso era un bote de pomada. Pero no pudo decir nada de eso, no lograba formar palabras con los dedos de Peter dentro de él cubiertos por su lubricación natural. No podía más que asentir, aunque pareció ser suficiente para Peter.

—Qué chico tan pervertido. Un día tendrás que enseñármelo, quiero ver cómo te masturbas con tus dedos en tu culo.

Stiles gimió asintiendo (o esperaba estar haciendo eso). Haría cualquier cosa que Peter quisiera, especialmente con aquellos ojos mirándolo fijamente, centrados solo en él.

Peter apenas lo tanteó con un tercer dedo para asegurarse de que estaba lo bastante suelto antes de sacarlos todos. Stiles sintió la ausencia solo por un segundo, al siguiente el miembro de Peter estaba presionando contra su entrada. Lo estaba sujetando con firmeza por las caderas, pero aun así intentó moverse hacia él.

—Tan ansioso—rio Peter—. Yo llevo el ritmo aquí—puntuó dejándole notar las puntas de sus garras sin llegar a romper la piel.

Stiles no podía reunir la coherencia en ese momento para decir que aquello lo ponía aún más cachondo, pero tendría tiempo después para decirle todas las cosas que le gustaban y que quería probar, eso si Peter no consideraba esto como un lío de una noche.

Peter se deslizó dentro lentamente y no se detuvo hasta que llegó al final. Stiles soltó una corta exhalación que había estado conteniendo y después inspiró hondo. No se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de respirar. Peter lo estaba acariciando con suavidad, presionando sus músculos para relajarlo. Stiles gimió, un masaje de Peter debía de ser casi tan bueno como el sexo.

—¿Listo, cariño?—le preguntó, dejando besos en los lunares de su espalda.

—Por favor...—gimió asintiendo.

Peter no esperó un segundo, embistió apenas sacando el miembro de su interior y Stiles tuvo que aferrarse a la colcha para no deslizarse más lejos en la cama, aunque Peter volvía a sujetarlo por las caderas. Una y otra vez, en un ritmo constante que golpeaba suspiros _ah, ah, ah_ fuera de su boca, Peter lo follaba con tanta precisión que frotaba su próstata cada vez. O quizá tan solo es que su polla era perfecta para él. Cualquiera que dijera que los alfas no estaban hechos para ser pasivos es que no sabe lo que se está perdiendo. Su mente estaba llena de placer, de esas abrumadoras sensaciones que quería experimentar una y otra vez, pero todo pensamiento inútil había desaparecido. Y no tenía que hacer nada, tan solo dejar que Peter tomara lo que quisiera de él.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando llegó el orgasmo y fue apenas consciente de estar salpicando la colcha con su semen. Ni siquiera le importaba el orgasmo en sí porque todas las demás sensaciones ya superaban a cualquier orgasmo que hubiera experimentado antes. Incluso las que siguieron, demasiado sensible y abrumado, no quería que se detuvieran. Peter no tardó en correrse dentro de él, sus garras pinchando sus caderas y un gruñido no del todo humano saliendo de su boca. Definitivamente tenía que decirle que aquel lado bestial le ponía un montón.

Tras un momento disfrutando de su orgasmo, Peter salió con cuidado de él y le ayudó a tumbarse en la cama. Sintió cómo lo limpiaba con una toalla caliente y lo metía bajo las sábanas, pero no abrió los ojos para nada de eso, ni siquiera cuando Peter se metió en la cama con él. Se quedó dormido con la cabeza en su pecho y un brazo alrededor suyo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Peter seguía a su lado y por la ventana se veía el cielo rojizo del atardecer. Se acurrucó un poco más con él y suspiró aliviado cuando Peter estrechó su abrazo. Se sentía relajado y deliciosamente dolorido. Tantas dudas habían volado de su cabeza. Y como era incapaz de mantenerse callado (si no estaba teniendo sexo, al menos), tuvo que abrir la boca.

—Eso no estuvo mal—comentó y se maldijo al instante.

—Espero que fuera algo mejor que «no estuvo mal»—replicó arqueando una ceja aunque Stiles no pudiera verlo.

—Sí, sí, quiero decir, ya sabes, los estúpidos estereotipos y todo eso—comenzó a agitar el brazo elocuente—, aunque no me importaba que me gustara un alfa, incluso si resulta que eres omega, pero siempre está esa bocecilla en el fondo de tu cabeza que suena como un republicano y te imaginas a la gente flipando si les cuentas que un omega se ha follado a un alfa, como dominante, quiero decir-

—Stiles.

—Perdón. Um, solo quería... ¿Lo vamos a repetir?—¿Por qué demonios tenía que preguntarlo? ¿Y si lo gafaba?—. ¿O solo es cosa de una vez? Que está bien, a la gente le va eso-

—No lo sabes, ¿verdad?—preguntó con algo de sorpresa.

—¿El qué?—giró la cabeza casi provocándose un tirón para intentar mirarle sin moverse de su cómoda posición.

—Supongo que estabas demasiado preocupado por sentirte atraído por un alfa como para centrarte en la atracción en sí.

—¡Peter! Deja de ser tan críptico, es frustrante—le pidió incorporándose sobre él para poder mirarle bien a la cara, pero no podía ser nada malo, el lobo estaba sonriendo con una expresión suave.

—Vamos, Stiles, sería un eufemismo decir que eres listo. Puedes deducirlo tú mismo. ¿Qué pasa cuando te sientes atraído a una persona física y emocionalmente? Cuando te gusta tanto su olor-

—Madre mía, ¿tú también lo sientes?—con la boca abierta se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él—. Eso significa...—Peter asintió y extendió una mano hasta su mejilla—. ¿Y tú quieres eso?

—Mi lobo no aceptaría a nadie más—le aseguró y por su expresión seria y cariñosa sabía que no mentía, no con algo así.

Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como un tonto cuando sintió la tensión en las mejillas.

—Así que habrá más sexo—le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco un momento, pero tampoco podía ocultar su sonrisa.

—Adolescentes. Por suerte eres un alfa y no tenemos que preocuparnos de que tu padre me meta en la cárcel por violar a su hijo menor.

—Lo cual es estúpido, pero me favorece—respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Y, además, yo no soy el único interesado en el sexo—ya estaba moviendo sus caderas inconscientemente, podía sentir el semen brotando de su trasero. Había olvidado esa parte y sus mejillas se ruborizaron a pesar de todo lo que ya había hecho—. Te recuerdo que te has corrido tantas veces como yo y ambas dentro de mí.

—Y tú lo has hecho sin tan siquiera tocarte, creo que me ganas. Pero si quieres que nos aseguremos...

Agarró su trasero con una mano y lo presionó contra su cuerpo, animándole a seguir con sus movimientos. No necesitó nada más para convencerlo. Stiles se tumbó sobre Peter, se sujetó a sus hombros para moverse mejor y hundió el rostro en su cuello. Ahí el olor del omega era intenso y tenía una particularidad aún más deliciosa que no podía describir por la glándula de emparejamiento. Solo pensar en poder morderlo un día lo ponía a mil.

—Eso es, mi pequeño alfa—susurró Peter en su oído, ayudándolo a restregarse ahora con ambas manos en sus nalgas—. Sé un buen chico y córrete encima de mí, yo también quiero estar marcado con tu olor.

Stiles gimió y aceleró sus movimientos, embistiendo con abandono contra el vientre de Peter. Sí, sin duda podría correrse solo con aquella voz y no podía esperar a que Peter lo intentara.

—Si te portas bien puede que me corra dentro de ti otra vez esta noche.

Y eso fue suficiente para que se corriera, sus dientes acariciando la piel de su cuello sin llegar a morderla. Ahora no, pero estaba seguro de que pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
